The Story Behind the Words
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: ZUTARA WEEK 2011: DAY 3 - SOCIAL NETWORKING: People post on Facebook "single", "it's complicated" or "in a relationship". But what exactly is the story behind those words. Follow Zuko and Katara's love blossom through the real world and on Facebook.


**ZUTARA WEEK: DAY 3 – SOCIAL NETWORKING: Geez, this prompts are hard . Took me a while to find out exactly what I wanted to do with this prompt and I finally thought of this. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

When Katara opened her front door, the last thing she expected was to see Zuko standing there in the pouring rain, looking like a lost puppy. She ushered him in, making him a cup of hot tea and sat with him as he told her what had happened.

Mai, his girlfriend of three years, had broken up with him for another guy.

"It'll be okay," Katara said, putting an arm around Zuko's shoulders, "There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Cliché much?" Zuko chuckled softly, taking a sip of tea. Katara just smiled, squeezing Zuko's shoulder.

"I know it seems bad now," she said, "But it's going to get better. I promise."

* * *

**Zuko Agni**_ changed his status from "in a relationship" to "single"._

_**Azula Agni **__u better not have broken her heart or else I'll kill you._

_**Ty Lee **__What...? When did this happen?_

_**Zuko Angi **__She broke up w/ me Azula. And today Ty Lee._

_**Aang Sora **__Sorry to hear :( Are you okay?_

_**Zuko Agni **__I'm okay Aang._

_**Sokka Misu **__Zuko & Aang, guys night 2nite? Zuko's gonna need it._

_**Zuko Agni **__Sounds great_

_**Aang Sora **__You really are the idea guy!_

_**Toph Bei Fong **__About time, that girl was so depressing!_

**_Zuko Agni _**_Toph..._

**_Toph Bei Fong _**_Well it's true..._

* * *

It wasn't working out and she knew it. The spark between her and Aang was gone. In fact, Katara was beginning what she had seen in her current boyfriend in the first place. Sure, Aang was sweet and a gentleman, but he was also immature and childish to the point that she felt like a mother watching her child. And he lacked…passion. The innocent little pecks that he gave her just weren't doing it for her anymore. Anytime she tried something new, he would back away. When they were kissing once, Katara traced Aang's lips with her tongue and Aang nearly flew to the other side of the room.

But she knew breaking up with Aang would break his heart. She had to find a way to do it gently.

So Katara spent most of her time unhappy, feeling suffocated and sexually frustrated. Not a good combination. Maybe that's why _it _happened, that day when she was helping Zuko sort the tea in the storage room of his uncle's tea shop. A simple misplacement of a tea box had caused an avalance of tea boxes to come crashing down. Zuko was quick to react, grabbing Katara out of the way just in time as the heavy wooden shelves came crashing down too right where she had been standing moments before.

It took a few moments for them to see how they had landed, Zuko on top of Katara, strandling her waist. He was so close she could smell his scent, like cinnamon. His lips were just inches from hers.

So she did it. She leaned forward those few inches and kissed Zuko right on the lips. The simple contact of their lips was more passionate than anything she had ever shared with Aang. She felt Zuko's tongue gently prod at her lips, begging for entrance that she gladly granted. And when Zuko's tongue came in contact with her own, Katara let out a low moan, threading her fingers through Zuko's silky black hair. His own hands rested at her waist, stroking the exposed skin above her jeans from where her shirt had ridden up.

And that was the beginning of their love affair. Stolen kisses in the back of the tea shops, closets, alley ways, empty classrooms, anywhere they could find.

She knew Aang could sense the difference in her. The fact that more than once, she would meet him with the smell of Zuko's cologne all over her. But Aang never said anything about it. And neither did she.

* * *

**Katara Mizu**_ changed her status from "in a relationship" to "it's complicated"._

_**Suki Kyoshi **__What's wrong?_

_**Toph Bei Fong **__Trouble in paradise?_

_**Katara Mizu **__I don't want to talk about it :(_

_**Sokka Mizu **__Do I have to kill Aang?_

_**Katara Mizu **__No Sokka_

_**Sokka Mizu **__…r u sure? I've got my boomerang ready and everything._

_**Katara Mizu **__Really Sokka, it's okay, Aang didn't hurt me._

_**Sokka Mizu**__ He better not of..._

* * *

She knew it wouldn't last long. Eventually Aang couldn't take the sneaking around, the lying and broke up with Katara. It wasn't a clean break up. There was lots of screaming and crying, mostly from Aang. Eventually, they both cooled down enough to agree that it was for the best.

And she wasn't as sad about it as she should have been. In fact, it felt…liberating.

The next day, Zuko asked her out on their first offical date. The first of many.

* * *

**Katara Mizu **_changed her status from "it's complicated" to "in a relationship"._

_**Suki Kyoshi **__u and Aang back togther?_

_**Katara Mizu **__Actually, I'm dating Zuko._

_**Suki Kyoshi **__WHAAAAAAAAAT? CALL ME! DETAILS!_

_**Toph Bei Fong **__I knew it would happen sooner or later._

_**Sokka Mizu **__Zuko and I need to have a little talk_

_**Katara Mizu **__Don't scare him off Sokka!_

* * *

**Zuko Agni **_is "in a relationship" with _**Katra Mizu**.

_**Azula Agni **__Scraping the bottom of the barrel brother?_

_**Zuko Agni **__Shut up Azula -_-_

_**Ty Lee **__She's so pretty ^-^ Congrats you two!_

_**Zuko Agni **__Thanks Ty Lee :)_

_**Katara Mizu **^-^_

_**Zuko Agni **:D_

* * *

**Katara Mizu **_wrote on _**Zuko Agni**_'s wall._

_**Katara Mizu **__I love you! XOXO_

_**Zuko Agni **__I love you too Katara :) _

_**Azula Agni **__Oh get a room…_

_**Ty Lee **__You two are so cute together ^_^_

_**Sokka Mizu **__Zuko & Katara, watch it you two!_

_**Toph Bei Fong **__Come on you two, I don't need your lovey-dovey posts cloggin my news feed, this is like, the fifth today! There's a little something called private messaging! Or chat!_

* * *

**Zuko Agni **_wrote on _**Katara Mizu**_'s wall._

_**Zuko Agni **__MY HEART BURNS FOR YOU!_

_**Katara Mizu **__Lol, you always make me smile :)_

_**Toph Bei Fog **__*gag* Seriously guys…PM or chat -_-_

**So there's **_**The Story Behind the Words**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
